


Return to the Falls - Title Cards with Commentary - Mabel & Pacifica

by J_COTW



Series: A Return to the Falls [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipcifica, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, return to the falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica offer their thoughts on the first three Return to the Falls episodes by scribbling on the title cards. It goes as well as you'd expect. Filler? You better believe it's filler.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: A Return to the Falls [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764109
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Return to the Falls - Title Cards with Commentary - Mabel & Pacifica




End file.
